Longterm Calculation
by Soshite
Summary: Another Day. There were very few things that Sho Minamimoto could appreciate: Flawless calculations and beauty. And in Sunshine he found plenty of that. ShoxRhyme


**Title:** Longterm Calculation

**Author:** Soshite

**Summary:** Another Day. There were very few things that Sho Minamimoto could appreciate: Flawless calculations and beauty. And in Sunshine he found plenty of that. ShoxRhyme

**Rated:** G

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The World Ends With You/It's A Wonderful World, its storyline or its characters. They belong to Square-Enix.

Note: Because is stupid, all equations shall be written out and placed inside these: ( )

**Longterm Calculation**

There were very few things that Sho Minamimoto could appreciate: Flawless calculations and beauty. And in Sunshine he found plenty of that. It wasn't because the tiles of the fast food establishment, when counted altogether made a perfect square, or that when doing the calculations for how many calories you'd be crunching after eating a double burger with fries and a cola always came out as an even number. It wasn't even the cute girl at the counter waving her hand at him in exact intervals of 0.3245891 seconds.

No. It was because at four every weekday afternoon he would find his darling Little Digit slaving away at her algebra homework in the usual booth located dead center at Sunshine's fine fast food eatery.

Sho would get the usual: two burgers, two side orders of fries and two large colas. Why? Because pairs are awesome (and growing girls need their food and Rhyme just never ate enough in his opinion).

Rhyme would never actually let him sit with her, of course, but there was a perfectly good explanation why...

Sho slid into his own booth after depositing Rhyme's food on her table. The blonde high school student didn't even acknowledge him as she meticulously went over her review problems, a frown marring her face as she concentrated on her equations, writing every bit of work out in her tidy handwriting. But even then, he thought her to be more beautiful than the angles of an isocoles triangle.

She was still a little young, some baby fat remaining in her cheeks, but with her linear growth, Sho estimated that Raimu Bito could put any polygon in his mathbook to shame. The young woman possessed all the right assets and it was only a matter of time until she came upon the equation that Sho had been setting up since the day he met her.

(Three, greater than equal, equal, eight.)

The above equation, mind you, would be how one would sum up any healthy male's lustful thoughts in mathematical terms. Or as close as one could get, at any rate. However, sex wasn't the only thing on his mind when concerning his Little Digit.

(Greater than three.)

He really did adore his Little Digit.

Plus her older brother would probably beat him to within a millimeter of his life if he decided to have a one night stand with Rhyme. And the probability of that happening was incredibly high--there was always a looming 99.01 chance whenever he chose to hang around the girl within Beat's hawk-like vision range...which often lowered his chances of trying to get a word in with Rhyme, romance-wise (not that Sho was big on words that didn't involve math in some form).

But Sho could wait. Even until Rhyme graduated college and moved out of her parent's house. He had other methods of getting his feelings across--or at least catch her attention, as negative as it could become at times. Sipping on his cola, he dared to see what Rhyme was up to.

He stopped drinking. He grinned. Leaning over somewhat, he pointed to the second to third equation the girl had finished.

"You forgot to subtract, Little Digit," he stated with no small amount of amusement. While he loved 'Rhyme watching' (or stalking, but he had never been big on details such as those--or the proper definitions of his actions, which bordered on the slightly manic at times), his real favorite thing to do, that invovled this cute little blonde, was to tease her endlessly.

Rhyme always got so cutely annoyed every time he would point out some fault in her logic or find an error in her supposed perfect work. It was like a game for just the two of them, where Sho would try to point out mistakes and Rhyme would try to perfect her finished equations ratio. Boring for some, tedious for others, but suited for their tastes.

Math whiz versus young prodigy. It was the perfect mix.

Some would think that Sho's 'kindergarten syndrome' was due to his lack of proper social developement over the years, but he simply blamed his current tactis on Beat, who did anythign and everything to get in between him and his target. Thank god Rhyme had the sense to put her foot down and demand some space.

As usual, Rhyme would sputter, having been surprised by Sho's sudden proclamation. She turned around and fixed him a glare, scrunching up her nose in irritation, before facing her books again, growling under her breath.

"Get out of my quadrant or I'll kick you in the negative integers."

Despite the fact that Rhyme had pretty much threatened to make sure that he would have no offspring in the future, the fact that she had used math references in her threat was...well...to him, he had no problem admitting to himself that it was _hot_.

"Aaaw...you're so zetta mean, Little Digit. I'm just trying to be helpful! You know I'm never out of my vector when it comes to making algebraic calculations."

Rhyme huffed. "Listen, Sho--I've got exams coming up and I'm trying to study. And if I want to get into the same type of college as you--" And it was a very prestigious one--Rhyme would be lucky enough just to get off the wait list--never mind getting a scholarship, as she wanted. "--so either you start doing something useful with your time or get out of _my_ vector."

"...As you wish."

Without waiting for a word, Sho hopped on over so that he was sitting quite comfortably next to the blonde girl. Daring to wrap an arm around her waist and pulling Rhyme close to his side, he plucked her workbook off the table and looked over her work.

"...Alright, see this here? You mixed up the formulas again...You're supposed to us this formula, Little Digit...A1 - A2 divided by..."

Sho spent the next couple of hours doing revision with Raimu, eating burgers and frieds and sipping on the same brand of cola they both liked.

To anyone looking in on their world of numbers and teasing, they would see a tutor and a student, or maybe good friends doing some last minute studying together. To Sho, though, this was as close to a date as he would ever get with his Little Digit and that was fine with him.

As long as he kept adding numerals and supplying Rhyme with the right formulas, he was sure that Rhyme would eventually come to the correct solution. If not, well, he would still be there to help her figure out the problem.

Sho Minamimoto could only stand a few things: Flawless calculations and beauty.

And according to his calculations, this beauty would be his by the time graduation would come round.

"Hmm...Sho?"

"Yes, Little Digit?"

"Stop calling me that." Her cheeks were pink as she kept her gaze down at her workbook, pencil gripped hard in her hand. So hard that her knuckles were almost white. Sho grinned down at her and gave her waist a small squeeze, not quite having let go of her yet.

"Whatever you say, Little Digit," he replied.

Rhyme ground her teeth. "Grr..."

She smacked him upside the head, then stomped his foot.

Well...they would get together, possibly by the girl's graduation, if he didn't aggravate her enough for her to commit homocide.


End file.
